Titan
There were originally three models of Titan developed for service in the Dimensional War, those being the Atlas, Stryder and Ogre. These models were highly successful and generalised, but many thought they were *too* generalised and newer, more specialised models were designed after the Dimensional War, mostly by the Midnight. These models were the Tone, Legion and Ronin. During the Militant War, Midnight forces deployed a new Titan model which relied on a fire-based arsenal. This was the birth of the Scorch Titan (with XV-0511 "Blaze" being the first). The development of this unit inspired the Midnight to create a counter-design, which they called the Frostbite, to act as a "sibling" to the Scorch. As exploration was becoming difficult for infantry, special Pilots of the Midnight were given a new Titan model known as the "Vanguard" which was a cross between a Stryder and an Atlas. The Auroran Empire developed a Titan they called the Arcanum, focussed on Magic usage. This model was also adopted by the Midnight following Operation: Splintered Heart. The Midnight were surprised to discover the Solar Accord had created their own highly-advanced Titan they were calling "Ion" and this caused them to design yet another for themselves, as well as utilise the enemy's design. The answer was the Chimera. Not long after that, the Solar Accord began deploying "Northstar" Titans against the RAF. This revelation was met by the development of the Midnight's own "Manticore" Titans. Not long after, the Polarity model was built as a one-up from the Tone line. The Pugilist-class Titan was also designed for use in competitive sport, but was quickly adopted by the Midnight. The Midnight continued advancements and developed the "Phalanx" and "Wraith" Titan models for themselves. The final model designed by the Midnight was the "Arc" Titan. An unfinished Titan project, known as "Quantum," was not completed before the Last Lights. The Solar Accord began deploying upgraded variants of common Titans known as "Prime Titans." These Titans, paired with the infamous "Ace Pilots," were a far more formidable threat than the common forces. This was done in response to the Midnight's best team known as the Apex Pilots deploying what they called "Apex Titans" which were far more effective than the Prime Titans, but far less numerous. Titan Models 'Tone '- An upgrade to the Atlas, Tones utilise a 40mm Tracker Cannon, Tracking Rockets, Particle Wall, Sonar Pulse and Salvo Core. The latter addition allows the Tone to fire a barrage of guided rockets at once for massive power and defence avoidance. 'Ion '- Laser-based variant of the Tone with high and precise damage using it's Splitter Rifle, Laser Shot, Tripwire, Vortex Shield and Laser Core. The latter ability allows the Ion to fire a massive, devastating laser for a short time. 'Legion '- Heavy and lumbering bruiser with a Predator Minigun, Power Shot, Range Config, Gun Shield and Smart Core. The Smart Core allows all shots from the Predator Minigun to home in on targets. 'Scorch '- Heavily-armoured slowpoke focussed on fire with a Thermite Cannon, Incendiary Trap, Firewall, Thermal Shield and Flame Core. The Flame Core allows the Scorch to decimate an area ahead of it with Thermite as hot as the sun. 'Ronin '- Extremely quick and flimsy with a Leadwall, Broadsword, Phase Dash, Arc Wave and Sword Core. The Sword Core empowers his Broadsword with energy to increase it's damage for a short time, and has inexhaustible Dash while the ability is active. 'Northstar '- Light flight-based Titan with a Railgun, Tether Trap, Cluster Missile, the ability to fly, and a Flight Core. The Flight Core lets the Northstar hover above the enemy and rain down rockets at foes. 'Chimera '- Balanced machine with a Plasma Cannon, Plasma Beam, Plasma Trap, Plasma Shield and Plasma Core. The Plasma Core allows the Chimera to coat a large area with heavily damaging Plasma energy. 'Manticore '- The Manticore is an agile but weak Titan with a Particle Cannon, Shredder Missile, Solar Pulse, Particle Barrier, the ability to fly, and a Vulture Core. The Vulture Core lets the Manticore fly rapidly and avoid all attacks for a short time, as well as reveal all unseen enemies to allies via Sonar Pulse. 'Arcanum '- Balanced Magic-based Titan with an Aura Cannon, Magic Burst, Magic Shield, Magic Gauntlet, Teleport and the Magic Core. The Magic Core lets the Titan slam it's fists down to create a massive wave of Magic energy ahead of it which both acts as a barrier for the caster and will crush anything in it's way. Though it can pass through solid matter like buildings and corridors, if it sustains too much damage the barrier will fall. 'Phalanx '- Heavy supportive Titan with a NanoGun, Shield Wall, Personal Shield, the ability to passively absorb energy attacks, and a Turtle Core. The Turtle Core allows the Phalanx to project a massive dome shield around themselves and nearby allies. 'Vanguard '- Balanced scouting unit with slightly higher agility but less armour than a Tone. Wielding an XO-16 Chaingun, Energy Shot, Rocket Racks, Rearm, Electric Smoke, and the Upgrade Core. The Upgrade Core allows the Vanguard to temporarily enhance it's abilities in the field up to three times, but these upgrades will disperse overtime. 'Ursa Guard '- Strong and slow, the Ursa model of Titan was developed by the USSR to acompany their impressive Ursa Minor units into battle and guide them. Usually deployed in pairs, the Ursa Guard is armed with a Guide Lance to direct the Ursa Minor or even the great Ursa Major in combat. Though the Ursa Guard lacks it's own ranged weapons the operators are encouraged to use enemy weaponry if they are forced to engage. The Ursa Guard has no other Abilities though it does possess the Shockwave Core, which allows the Ursa Guard to electrocute the ground in front of it using the Guide Lance to stun or disintegrate foes ahead of the Titan. 'Wraith '- The Wraith is a light and weak Titan based on stealth with no ranged capability. It has a large knife, Smoke Cloud, Phase Rewind, and Cloak Core. The Cloak Core allows the Wraith to become completely invisible for a while. 'Arc '- Electrified lightweight Titan with an Arc Cannon, Dense Electric Smoke, Thunderbolt Shot, Electric Trap and the Electric Core. The Thunderbolt Core lets the Arc cast out many bolts of electricity around itself to damage nearby foes and decimate Energy Shields. 'Pugilist '- Moderately-armoured and quick Titan with no ranged weapon and heavy melee strikes. Abilities include Gauntlet Guard, Lunge, Bull-Rush, and the Strike Core. The Strike Core focusses the Pugilist's melee attack into a single punch with massive power with enough strength to destroy a Legion shielded by a Phalanx in one hit. This attack takes a second to charge and upon missing, the user falls to the ground via their own momentum and must recuperate. 'Stroke '- Balanced Titan developed by the Zebra Empire, based on the Tone. Though cheaply made and lacking many abilities seen in other Titans, the Stroke uses a 20mm Gatling Rifle with six revolving barrels found on top of the rifle's frame to allow for high firing speeds which could rip infantry to pieces and shake Energy Shields to such extents that they become unstable and collapse, but this was ineffective against armour, and on top of this the weapon's high clip size (100 shots) was offset by the risk of overheating from barrel spin and shots fired. The Stroke had no Energy Shields or other abilities, not even a Core Ability, due to the cheap Communist nature of those who designed it. 'Frostbite '- Heavy Titan armed with a Liquid Nitrogen Cannon, Ice Shield, Freeze Trap, Frost Pod and Hailstorm Core. The Hailstorm Core throws a massive wave of liquid nitrogen in front of the Titan to freeze targets so quickly they shatter, or are easy to finish off. 'Polarity '- Balanced Titan wielding a Gauss Cannon which can be set to Rapid Fire or High Explosive modes for variation, and the hull is magnetised to resist Magnetic attacks. Also equipped with Magnetic Shield, Charged Shot and Singularity Core, which lets the Titan create a gravitational disturbance in front of itself that lifts targets into the air for ten seconds, exposing them, then forces them back down with gravity intensified by 500% for three seconds. The Polarity that casted the attack is not affected. While hovering in the gravity disturbance, caught units may still engage in gunplay. 'Quantum '- Incomplete model of Titan which was never deployed, and only one working unit was ever created. This unit was armed with a Fusion Cannon, NanoParticle Wall, Plasma Missiles, Sonar Pulse, and the Quantum Core. The Quantum Core made all of the Titan's other abilities have no cooldown or recharge period while supercharging them, and also would have supercharged any other Core Ability used by the Quantum at the time.